Kichigai and Gaara The sand demons
by Zarathefirebender
Summary: Kichigai Sunayasha was always feared, for she had a "mental problem" and such underestimated prowess. Unwanted by anyone from the village lost in sand, she and Gaara had never met, until they met at the ninja acadamy one day.
1. Kichigai

"Will you stop talking to me?" Gaara sighed as he tried to walk through the halls of the academy, with Lee following behind.

"Just tell me how you do it! Come on!"

"No! I told you that seven times already."

Rock Lee was about to beg again when Temari walked up and whispered to the both of them, "Hey guys! Look at the new girl. She looks like she's about to bite everyone's head off."

Gaara peered out of the corner of his eye and saw her. She had long red hair with spiky parts framing her scowling face. She had thick, jet black eyeliner that made a ring around her pale aqua eyes, which countered with her snow white, pasty skin. When she blinked, it seemed as if she had no eyes, only sockets. She was certainly skinny enough. She had a black tank top on that revealed her pierced navel, and black shorts that came an inch above her black fingertips. A fishnet halter top with one sleeve only covered her tank top, and she had fishnet stockings that only reached halfway, to her knees. One on her left, going down to the knee, and the one on the right, going up to her knee from her ankle. For shoes, on her feet were bandages that covered most of her feet, and the black sleeves she wore over them. What caught Gaara's attention the most was the tattoo on her lower back, the Japanese symbols for "Beautifully insane," in black and red. Temari saw Gaara staring at the tattoo and whispered, "Are you staring at her _butt_?!" Grinning sheepishly, she saw the disturbed look on Gaara's face.

"No! There's just a tattoo on her lower back, see!" He pointed to the girl.

"Oh. Ha, for a second, I'd thought you were checking her out, Gaara," Temari shrugged and walked away.

Rock Lee stared at the mean looking girl as she walked down the hallway. He kept staring after she passed him, and she stopped dead.

"Hey, Eyebrows," she said, still turned around. Everyone looked over at her. Rock Lee pointed at himself in question.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. Got a problem?"

"Uh no."

"Why you keep staring at me then?" She growled under her breath in a raspy tone that made Gaara's blood run cold. Somehow, in a good way...


	2. Atsuiaru and Kuraku

She turned so quick you wouldn't have even had time to react. The next thing everyone knew, Lee was slammed against the wall with the new girl holding his neck and staring him down. He coward in fear against the wall, wishing that the eyes would stop glaring at him.

"Please, don't hurt me!" He sank lower and lower under her steel gaze. She threw him across the hallway and sighed, "I hate your guts," and walked away. "Did you see what she just did to Lee?" Ino whispered to Shikamaru, who nodded and glanced at Lee, who was holding his neck and breathing hard on the other side of the hallway. Sakura stood, wide eyed at the whole situation, hands trembling. Even Sasuke was a bit startled about the whole thing.

"That was so uncalled for!" Naruto raged. He tried to run after the girl, but Sasuke grabbed him by the collar.

"No, loser. You just saw what she did to Rock Lee. You want her to _kill_ you?"

"I wanna see her try!"

"Shut up! Jeez, you'll get yourself slaughtered. I thought Gaara was bad, but that girl, I don't even know!"

"Fine! Just let me go!"

As Sasuke released Naruto's collar, Sensei Kakashi walked through the hallway, holding his usual book.

"Sensei! Sensei Kakashi!" Sakura yelled running in front of Kakashi and yelling.

"Hello, Sakura. Can I help you with something?"

"A girl! She walked through here and attacked Lee! She slammed him against the wall by his throat! She was wearing all black, and her navel was pierced, and she had red hair, and a Village lost in Sand headband around her arm and-" Sakura was breathing hard now, tiring herself out.

"Wait, I think I know who you're talking about. Fishnets and bandages on her feet? Black shorts, thick black eyeliner, looks kind of like Gaara?"

"Y-yeah! Her!"

"Oh, you mean Kichigai Sunayasha? She's a new student from the Village lost in Sand. A bit tempered, but-"

"A _bit_?! She attacked Lee!"

"She's had a troubled past, Sakura-Chan. Please try to understand, won't you?"

"But, what group is she in?"

"Two more girls are coming in, soon. Their names are Kuraku Narimasu, and Atsuiaru Sutaa."

"Someone say _our_ names?"


	3. Kuraku and Sasuke

"Someone say _our_ names?" A hot bleached blonde wearing a pink kimono that stopped above her knees, with shuriken stars on a purple belt around her waist the color of her eyes asked. She was followed by a tall girl wearing white knee shorts and a high collared sleeveless top. She had brown hair that only reached to her shoulders, unlike the blonde girl, whose hair reached past her back. She had a double sided dagger at her right side on her black belt, and two small bags on the left of her belt; one had many Makabishi in it. The other had metal threads in small, wound balls easy to access.

"There they are now! Girls, introduce yourselves and I will see you later," he returned to his novel and walked away. The blonde one walked up to Sakura.

"Hi! I'm Atsuiaru. Atsuiaru Sutaa! What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"I come from the Hidden Rain Village. What about you?"

"The Hidden Leaf Village."

"I can tell were going to get along great!" Atsuiaru smiled along with Sakura. She took Sakura's hand and led her over to the other girl with the shoulder length hair, which was leaning against the doorframe, admiring her dagger.

"Sakura, this is Kuraku Narimasu! Say hello, Kuraku!"

"Hey," she acknowledged Sakura and Atsuiaru presence with a glance from her red eyes, then slid her dagger back to her belt and stretched. When she stood up strait, she saw someone that caught her eye in particular.

"What's up, Kuraku? You never pay attention to anyone that isn't an authority figure."

"Honestly, I'm just surprised you know that big a word, but Sakura, you know who that is?" She pointed to Sasuke.

"Oh, him? He's Sasuke Uchiha. Why?"

"No reason, just wanted to know."

"Yeah, ya _just_ wanted to know," Atsuiaru raised an eyebrow and got a skeptical look on her face.

"I JUST WANTED TO KNOW, AND DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN, LOSER!"

"Ok, ok, don't get a temper."

"I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER! Hmpf," she crossed her arms and turned her head defiantly.


	4. Horried Memories of Kichigai's

The next day…

Kichigai, Kuraku, and Atsuiaru sat together underneath a large tree with a swing. Kichigai was sitting on the swing, with Atsuiaru hanging upside down off of a tree branch, and Kuraku leaning against the tree. Without anyone noticing, Sakura came up behind Kichigai and said, "um, hello."

Kichigai turned around and said, "Do I look like a freakin' people person?"

"No, but Sensei Kakashi said that you really didn't have any friends, and I decided to try to be your friend."

"Is this another assassination attempt, because I'm in the mood to kill something?"

"You've had people try to kill you?"  
"People, family, 'friends.' Yeah, pretty much, Pinkie."

"You _do_ have a troubled past."

"Oh my God, will you _go away_?!"

"I just wanted to be-"

"I don't need any more friends then I have! These two, and nobody else, you got it?! I'd be suspicious of them too if Kuraku wasn't so similar to me, and Atsuiaru didn't have her blonde moments where she's completely stupid. I don't get a good vibe from you, so I suggest you leave," Kichigai said, patting the gourd filled with sand next to her that she usually wore on her back.

"But I just-"

"Kuraku, in the tree."

"Sure Kichigai," Kuraku jumped up into the tree on the same branch as Atsuiaru. c0076 Kichigai stared directly at Sakura and lifted her hand. The gourd began to tremble madly, and the lid began to be lifted by sand. Sakura stared at the quaking gourd, and fell backwards when the sand covered the grass and shot up in a giant arm, with the hand made of the sand in the same position that Kichigai's arm was in. Kichigai's eyes shot in Sakura's direction and stared her down.

"Leave. Now."

Sakura got up and ran as fast as she could. Kuraku and Atsuiaru began laughing from up in the tree. Kichigai lowered her arm and the sand returned to the gourd. Kuraku jumped down from the branch and put her arm on Kichigai's shoulder.

"That was funny."

"I know."

"I wish I could have filmed that. I'd sell it!" Atsuiaru smiled and pretended to make a video camera with her fingers.  
"I would buy that movie!" Kuraku laughed.

"Me too," Kichigai smiled slightly.

Across the field, about ten yards away, Gaara was walking. Kuraku spotted him and said, "There's that Gaara kid. Everyone says that'll he'll kill you for no reason."

"I heard that he's a bloodthirsty monster that has the one-tailed Shukaku sealed within him," Atsuiaru said to Kuraku.

"Sealed within him…" Kichigai's voice faded away. She put her hand to her chest and clutched it, as if trying to stop or contain something.

"Um, Kichigai," Atsuiaru saw Kichigai looking at the ground, holding her chest, "what's wrong?"

"No. No, no, no. No!" Kichigai muttered.

_SEALED WITHIN HIM! SEALED WITHIN __**YOU**__! THE DEADLIEST OF THE DEMON, IN YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A __**MONSTER. A MURDEROUS MONSTER THAT NOONE WILL CARE FOR!! NOONE, NOTHING, HATE THEM. HATE THEM ALL. **__BECAUSE __**THEY**__ HATE __**YOU!**_

"Shut up," she hissed under her breath.

"Kichigai, I just asked what was wrong, don't tell me to-"Atsuiaru growled angrily.

"Not you, her," she mumbled. "She won't, she won't leave me _alone_."

"Who won't leave you alone?" Kuraku asked.

"The Toshiosurukemono. It won't. _She_ won't."

Atsuiaru and Kuraku's eyes bolted open in shock and fear.

"Do not say that accursed name!" Kuraku yelled putting her arms in front of her as if trying to avoid the name.

"The Toshiosurukemono, it is a myth. They say it does not exist, for it would kill us all! My mother and father would use it to scare me when I was young, saying if I did not come inside before dark, I would be killed by it! They said that it was a girl with one tail for each year the host or hostess was that turned them into a demon out of hate, and had an unquenchable bloodlust! Don't even joke!"

"I-I-I am not joking!" Kichigai shouted and hit the ground on her knees, holding her head. This unearthed a horrid memory that she'd buried a long time ago.


	5. Am I a Monster?

"_Over here! Toss it to me, Hilo!"_

"_No way! Catch it, Usutu!"_

"_I got it! Clone jutsu!" Usutu put his hands together and cloned himself. Kichigai looked up from her self made stuffed demon doll and saw the three children playing ball. They looked so happy, so full of life. Usutu missed the ball and it flew over the edge of a cliff, down into a deep ditch full of dangerous rocks. Kichigai watched as the ball rolled away. The children ran to the edge and saw the ball out of reach. _

"_Great, Usutu! You're stupid clone is as stupid as you are!" Hilo hit Usutu in the back of the head. _

"_Is not! I'm not stupid!" He replied, rubbing the back of his head._

"_Yeah! Shut up Hilo!" _

_They stopped when the ball began to hover back up somehow. No, wait! It was on sand. They watched it hover over their heads and land in the pale hands of Kichigai. She pushed her flame red hair out of her face behind her ear and walked over to the three boys, and held out the ball._

"_H-here you go. I-I hope it wasn't damaged," she said in the nicest way her raspy and lonely voice could muster. Hilo walked in front of the boys and snatched the ball away. He threw it at Kichigai and said, "Get away from us, monster!"_

_She fell back to the hard dirt floor, looking up at the boys sorrowfully. Usutu panicked and cried, "You made her mad! Run! Hurry!"_

_She held out her hand in helplessness as she watched them run. _

"_Please," she cried. They boys turned around. "Do not call me a monster!" She yelled sadly, tears streaming down her cheeks. They began running faster, and she reached her hand out. Sand grabbed at their ankles and they fell to the ground. She pulled her hand back to try and let go, but it just dragged them to her, yelling things like, "Help us!" and, "Please stop!" _

_She stood up and walked over to Hilo. She got in front of him while he was still on the ground and got down on all fours in front of him, looking him square in the eye. Lips trembling, she asked, "am I a m-monster?" She held her hand to her heart, tears streaming down her face. Hilo and his friends got up and ran away, Hilo pushing Kichigai over to the ground once more as he ran past. She just lay there, whimpering and crying helplessly. She curled up into the fetal position and clutched her hand made stuffed Toshiosurukemono to her heart, as if she would help. Kichigai heard a voice in her head, "Hate them. Hate them all. They will continue this. Live and love, only you, Kichigai. Your name means 'insane.' That is the name he cursed you with, and he expected, he knew you to be insane. When you were born, you did not cry, you were silent, as if thinking about this new world you were in. What did you think? You heard your name, and you heard you were Kichigai. Your father gave you that name, in pure spite of you. He wanted you to be a weapon, since the Shukaku host wasn't useful, you were sealed with the most deadly of all. Me. I am you, and you are me, now. So you shall love only yourself, for there is nothing else to love."_

"_What about my mother? What of her? She calls me her beautiful girl, and I think she doesn't hate me," Kichigai said to the voice of the demon._

"_Your mother is something to behold, living through giving birth to the hostess of the Toshiosurukemono. But she will be gone one day. I know it. They are planning, planning to kill her."_

"_What?"_

"_Go to your mother, so we might save her!"_

_Kichigai stood up and ran home as fast as she could, though it wasn't fast enough…_


	6. Please don't leave me alone!

"No," Kuraku whispered as she watched sand creep from the gourd up Kichigai's back.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kichigai shouted, with a deeper, smoother voice that of a woman of sixteen or seventeen. The sand crept, slowly encasing Kichigai. Tails shot out. One two three four. It didn't stop 'till it reached twelve.

"Snap out of it, Kichigai! Come on!" Kuraku yelled as she shook Kichigai's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I have to do this!" Atsuiaru said. She stood back and yanked a shuriken star from her belt and slashed it at Kichigai, hitting her in her pressure point on her shoulder, knocking her out.

"No! You cannot contain her true self! She has no need for you!" Yelled the demon as the sand fell from Kichigai's body, creeping back into the gourd. Kuraku quickly shook Kichigai awake before anything else could happen, knowing that if the host or hostess slept for more than an hour, the Toshiosurukemono would control them until the host woke up.

"What happened?" Kichigai asked, holding her head as she pushed herself up from the ground, noticing Gaara had seen the whole thing, and was watching up from a tree. She turned red and looked away.

_That girl…_ Gaara thought. _Has the Toshiosurukemono within her._

Atsuiaru backed away slowly.

"What the?" Kichigai asked, watching her back away. Suddenly, she realized. "No!" She screamed, and held out her hand, making Atsuiaru jump.

"It's t-t-true! It's real!" Atsuiaru screamed.

_NO NO NO NO!!! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! PLEASE DON'T! I'M BEGGING YOU! I CAN'T BE ALONE! NOT AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN! _

Kichigai, without thinking, closed her fist. Atsuiaru gasped and ran away, but the sand caught her and wrapped around her squirming body.

"Please let me go! I am sorry if I angered you! Please don't kill me!" Atsuiaru screeched.

"I'm not trying to kill you! I can't control it! Please, forgive me!" Kichigai yelled back. She pulled her hands away and held them together, freeing Atsuiaru. She bolted off crying. Kuraku chased after her, trying to calm her down. Kichigai watched as they ran off. She just stood there. She reached to the side of the strong ribbon that wrapped around her and the gourd to hold it to her back and pulled out a little stuffed toy, with twelve tails. They look as if they had been sown on one by one. It was the Toshiosurukemono stuffed toy she had. Each birthday ever since she was five, in which she had sown it with five tails to catch up when she made it, she'd sown a tail on for each birthday. She held it to her heart, as if it would help her.

_My mother, _she thought, _had helped me make this. I must keep it close to me. Or I lose it all. Memories aren't enough. Now Atsuiaru is to afraid to even look at me. What am I going to do?! I can't be alone. Not again. God, no. Never again. Please, _she thought, clutching the stuffed monster to her heart, _never, ever again._


	7. Memories Aren't Enough!

"_Mother! Mother!" Kichigai screamed as she ran to her home at the other side of the village. Her feet padded against the dirt and her doll hung at her side. She reached the house, and ran up the staircase in front of the house. The entrance was in the back, no time to go through there. She got to the roof and broke through the trapdoor on the roof leading to the staircase leading to the inside. She got on the second floor and saw her mother and two masked men with daggers. _

"_Mother!" Kichigai called. Her mother looked up and saw her daughter reaching her hand down for her. The men threw the daggers, and they struck her in the chest. Kichigai screeched, "MOTHER!!" Burning tears drowned her eyes, and her heart ached so much Kichigai wished to rip it out and die. She jumped over the railing and ran to the tallest man. She jumped and grabbed him by the neck, holding so tight beads of blood began to pop out of his throat. She jumped once more and slammed the man down to the hard stone floor by kicking him across the face and grabbing his throat twice as hard. The blood flowed in red streams down his neck and her hand._

"_YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! YOU WILL DIE NOW!" _

_The other man tried to grab Kichigai, but when he leaned in to grab her she flipped upwards and knocked him in the chin, knocking him out. The man she was chocking gagged and squirmed, trying to free himself from Kichigai's long nails piercing his neck and making him bleed. _

"_IT HURTS? DOESN'T IT?! YEAH! IT HURTS TO LOSE MY MOTHER, TOO!" she yelled in a deeper, more mature and feminine voice. That meant the Toshiosurukemono was helping her. Sand flowed from the open window to her hand and made her nails longer like claws. _

"_YOU ARE MY VICTEM. YOU SHALL DIE!" She shouted, despite the tears in her eyes. The man gave one more fetal attempt to push her off, then fell still. Dead. _

"_YOU'RE DEAD, AREN'T YOU? FINALLY! LAST BREATH WASN'T SO SWEET WAS IT? THAT'S FOR MY MOTHER!" _

_She turned to the man she'd knocked out. She grabbed a dagger from her mother's chest and grabbed a vase full of water. She stood above the man and poured the water on his face. Sand crept up around her arms as she poised the dagger above her head._

"_I didn't want you to be asleep when I did this, did I?" She smiled maliciously. She thrust the dagger down and it penetrated his throat. Kichigai looked at her fingers covered in blood. The sand returned out of the open window and settled back down. She licked her index finger, savoring the blood of her victim. _

"_It tastes, like iron," she said and smiled. She looked back at her mother and ran to her side. She pulled the other dagger from her chest and called, "mother?" _

_Her eyes opened slightly._

"_Kichigai. W-where are the men? Are you hurt?"_

"_The men are dead, I am not hurt. I killed them," Kichigai showed her mother her hands, drenched in blood. "I wouldn't let you die in vain."_

"_My beautiful Kichigai."_

"_May I ask you a question?"_

"_Anything."_

"_What does pain feel like?"_

_Her mother's eyes opened a bit wider, and she frowned. She slowly pushed her brown hair out of her face and sat up in pain. She took her daughters blood-stained hand and smiled gently._

"_Pain is, well, hard to describe. It is a feeling that makes you want to stop feeling it. It seems to eat at you until you want to die, depending on the wound."_

"_What about yours? Does it hurt?"_

"_Yes, it does. Often, pain will fade away, and with medicine, can fade faster. But sometimes, there is a pain that hurts worse than any wound. Loneliness and a broken heart. These can make your heart wrench and twist until you want to rip it out and die."_

"_I think I have felt pain all this time. I am not bleeding, I have not been stabbed or shot," she put her hand to her heart and gripped it, "but it really hurts here."_

"_There is a medicine for that," her mother put her hand on Kichigai's that was holding her heart. _

"_What? Can it help me? Please! I do not want to feel this anymore! This, this pain. It is hurting me so! Please!"_

"_It's love, Kichigai."_

"_Love? How am I supposed to get that? Everyone hates me! It's hopeless!" She cried even more, putting both hands to her heart. _

"_Not everyone. I love you, I do. And hopefully, I can help the pain go away."_

"_But, my heart hurts twice as much, seeing you like this! It's my fault. I didn't run fast enough! Wait. Medicine, that's it! I'll be right back!" Kichigai ran to the other room and pulled open a cabinet. She grabbed a hand rag and some liquid used to help open wounds and ran back to her mother. She kneeled next to her mother and dabbed some of the liquid on the rag. She dabbed it then on the open wound in her mother's chest._

"_It is better?"_

"_The pain is going away, th-ah!" Her mother yelled. She put her hand to her chest, and began to get weaker and weaker._

"_Mother!"_

"_It is not the medicine, Kichigai, rest assured. It is the wound. It is too great to heal."_

"_Are you-?!" Kichigai asked, panicked._

"_Y-yes. I love you, Kichigai. And despite all that everyone says, and you have a demon within you, you are special. No one can take that from you. M-my Kichigai…" her voice trailed off, and her eyes shut. She looked as if she was sleeping. _

"_Mother? MOTHER?!!?!" She grabbed her hand and held it close to her. It was so cold. _

"_You can't be, no. This feeling. Mother, please wake up. GAH!!!" Kichigai clutched her chest and collapsed to the floor, sobbing hysterically. She could barely stand this._

"_P-p-please," she whispered mournfully, "wake up. Please, please wale up."_

_Her mother was still. _

"_KUDASAI OKIMASU! KUDASAI! KUDASAI! ANATATACHI SHINAKEREBA NARIMASEN! MITE KUDASAI! KUDASAI!" She screamed. She only spoke in Japanese when she was really distressed. (Translation: Please wake up! Please! Please! You have to! Look please! Please!)_

"_TASUKETE KUDASAI!! TASUKETE! Tasukete kudasai? Kudasai," she cried out helplessly, and her voice faded as she clutched her stuffed doll to her heart, which felt as if it had burst like a bomb, and felt as if it was now bleeding hysterically._

_(Translation: Please help me! Help! Help me, please? Help. [This is actual Japanese])_


End file.
